Return
by L.C Shipper
Summary: Mulder's returned and Scully is four and a half months pregnent with his child. What are the going to do?


Title: Return   
Author: L. C. Shipper   
Spoilers: MAJOR Requiem, Millenium, Tooms   
Rated: PG-13   
Archive: Yes!   
Feedback: Sure!   
Keywords: R, S, a little A   
Category: MSR   
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 productions and the   
Fox network. These characters are used without permission. No copyright infringement is   
intended.   
Summary: Mulder is returned and Scully is four and a half months pregnant   
with his child. What are they going to do?   
Author's notes: I know the times a little off on this, but when I started   
this I didn't know when Requiem took place so just bare with me ok?   
WARNING!!!!!!! In this fanfic Mulder and Scully act out of character and they call eachother by their first names. If you don't like that then you shouldn't read this fic. But the way I see it is what's the point in writing or reading fanfic if you can't make the characters do something out of character.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She missed him so much she could feel it, physically. She dreamed about him every night, wishing, hoping, and praying he was there with her. By her side. But in the end, when she woke up, he never was.   
Special Agent Fox Mulder had been missing for two and a half months. He had been abducted, whether it was because of Them or the fact that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time didn't matter. What mattered was that Special Agent Dana Scully is four months pregnant with his child.   
They had kept their relationship a secret, for obvious reasons: they were partners in the FBI, and having a personal relationship was strictly forbidden. Not that they followed most rules. The work they did for the FBI isn't exactly know for its normalcy and protocol. Just the opposite actually. They didn't care for the rules and they never followed them. It was because of their enemies that they kept their relationship a secret. They had incredibly powerful enemies that would do anything to keep their secrets, secret. Even if it meant having even their best friends killed, let alone   
their enemies. Mulder and Scully's enemies would use their relationship   
against them to ruin them; discredit them.   
So they kept their relationship a secret, hoping one day soon they could tell the whole world how they felt. They were planing on telling everyone the truth as soon as they found out for sure. Scully is a medical doctor; she knows the signs of pregnancy. She also knew she was supposedly barren. Unable to carry a child because of the tests `They` did to her. But in the years she had worked on the X-Files, she had learned that things weren't always as they seemed to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Margaret Scully Residence   
December 10, 2000 

Dana Scully was siting at the dinner table, at her mother's house, with her family: Bill, Tara, Mathew, and Margaret Scully. Bill is on a three-month leave from the Navy and decided to spend it with his family in D.C. Charles was coming down in two weeks for a two-month leave.   
She was planning on telling the family that she was pregnant when Charles came. The only people that know right now are Skinner because he is her boss and the gunmen because she needed them to do tests on her every once in awhile, to make sure the baby was ok. And even then she was hit with a wall of questions. 'Were you abducted again?' 'I thought you were unable to have children. What happened?' 'Who's the father?' 'Do you know?' Those were questions she was just not ready to answer.   
"Dana you seem like you're in your own world. Want to tell us what's on you're mind?" There's Bill for you. Ever the psychologist.   
"I'm fine. Just thinking of how nice it is to be with my family."   
"Well that's good. I'd hate to see you go into you're world filled with little green aliens while at the dinner table."   
At that she bit her tongue, trying to control her temper. You have no idea Bill > she thought to herself. She gave a little smile to ease the tension that has suddenly entered the room.   
"So how's work been lately?" her mother asks   
"Speaking of…" Bill mutters to himself   
"It's ok. A little boring without…. Without Mulder."   
Bill smirks and Margaret glares at him to shut him up.   
"Oh Dana…. They haven't found a body so he's most probably alive right? And who knows? Maybe he has amnesia and is in a hospital somewhere. You never know with Fox. He'll come back. You'll see. Everything will turn out all right. Maybe you should have someone look in the hospitals around Oregon. Maybe he is right under your nose and all you have to do is find him."   
"Thanks Mom. I already have some friends looking in on it."   
"I'm going to go get another bottle of wine" Bill said and abruptly left the table. The phone from the kitchen rings and Bill answers it with a professional "Scully residence. Whose speaking?" a second later he pokes he head out the kitchen door and yells "Dana. Phone."   
"Who is it?"   
"Some guy named Frohike"   
"Oh" she gets up and grabs the phone in the kitchen and talks to Frohike while her brother, Bill is listening to her side of the conversation   
"Yeah" pause "how did you get this number? Never mind if you tell me I might have to arrest you." short pause "Frohike what is it? Byers, Langley? Will SOMEONE tell me what's going on?" pause "What IS IT!?"   
Bill is looking at his sister with a mixture of disgust, curiosity, and surprise It has to be something about Mulder > he thinks to himself   
"WHAT? YOU'VE KNOWN FOR THE LAST WEEK WHERE HE IS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL   
ME?" pause " I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU GIVE ME A REASON TO CALM DOWN! NOW TELL   
ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"   
By this time Bill got really curious and went to the bedroom and carefully picked up the phone in there so he could hear both sides of the conversation   
"We found him last week. We did some tests to make sure he was...himself and to see if he had any chips implanted."   
Chips? Huh? >   
"Does he?"   
"No. They seemed to perform several tests on him, but amazingly he's ok. When we found him, he was very weak and had lost a lot of blood. They might have been looking for something but it seems more likely that they were just torturing him, maybe to find out some information. He seems to be recuperating quite well, though. We...We told him about you're...condition"   
Who are these crazy lunatics? Who is this They, they keep mentioning? What condition? >   
"WHAT?"   
Dana obviously knows what they mean >   
"We had to make sure there were no surprises when you met. For his health"   
*Sigh "fine. Where is he? Can I see him?"   
"He's at our office. You can see him whenever you want."   
"I'm coming over ASAP…. Thanks guys."   
"No problem."Click>   
A thoroughly pissed off Bill hung up the phone, got the wine and went to the dinner table just in time to see Dana rush out the door saying something about new information on a case and how she was sorry she had to leave so early. Yeah right > he thought to himself 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Scully walked up to the monitor above the door and showed it her badge. She had gotten there in forty-five minutes. She had gone well over the speed limit and broke all kinds of laws, but she was there, and that was all that mattered.   
She heard the door unlock and then someone opened the door cautiously. She pushed her way through the doorway looking around.   
"Where is he?"   
"Right here" she heard Mulder's voice from somewhere to her left and swung her body around in order to see him. Blue eyes met hazel ones and they gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity.   
"Fox" Scully found herself whispering his name before she could stop herself   
Without breaking eye contact Mulder moved closer to Scully so he was right in front of her. Scully found herself reaching out to him as he placed his palm on her cheek grazing her lower lip with his thumb.   
In one quick motion his lips descended on hers. She kissed his lower lip as he ran his tongue on her upper lip. She opened her mouth to him and their kiss deepened. Sometime during the kiss her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck, and his around her back. After some time had passed they reluctantly separated due to the lack of air and she kissed his bottom lip not wanting the contact to end just yet. Mulder started nuzzling her face, kissing her cheeks, eyes, and forehead each in turn.   
"God, Dana. I missed you. I'm never going to leave you again." he whispered   
" Good, Because I'm not going to let you. God I missed you." she whispered back, her voice thick with emotion.   
And with that his lips descended on hers again. Suddenly Frohike cleared his throat and Mulder and Scully jumped apart faster than two same poles of a magnet. Mulder and Scully's faces were filled with embarrassment because, they realized, their friends were watching their very intimate   
display of affection the whole time. Meanwhile Frohike, Langly, and Byers all had huge smiles on their faces.   
Byers was the first to speak "Well I guess we now know who the baby's father is."   
With that whatever tension that was in the room left. Mulder and Scully reached for each other and they held hands, fingers entwined with one another. They were ready to answer whatever questions their friends had for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So you have been a couple since new years eve `99/2000?" Langly asked   
"Yes we have." Scully answered   
"Well why in hell didn't you tell us? I could've stopped pining after agent Scully and been in cohoots with some other leggy redhead by now." Frohike whined   
"It's so nice to know that you would have been so 'heartbroken' over me." Scully said sarcastically.   
"Well let me be the first to congratulate you" Byers said, "It's about damn time!"   
With that a hearty laughter filled the room. Langly and Frohike congratulated them. Scully hugged Langly and Byers then gave Frohike a kiss on the cheek.   
"If you guys don't mind, Dana and I should go. We have some catching up to do."   
"Oh I'm sure you do." Frohike joked.   
"You know, I always thought if you ever got together you would still call each other by you sur names" Byers commented.   
"Well, sometimes things don't turn out how you think they would." Mulder replied   
"Will you two go before we have to kick you out. And don't come back for awhile. You hear?" Frohike said   
After Mulder and Scully left Langly turned to his two friends. "I told you they got together on new years eve. Pay up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Mulder and Scully got back to her apartment they sat down on the couch and talked. He had his arm around her on the back of the couch and Scully had her face resting on his chest. They talked mostly about what she had been up to in the last two and a half months.   
"So…are you still on the X-files or did you dump them as soon as I left?" Mulder asked jokingly.   
"No, I stayed…infact it became my life after you disappeared. It became an obsession. A way to forget that you had disappeared. When I was at work I could pretend that you were just out on a case and you would be back in a few days."   
"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I should've never gone out in those woods, I should've let Krecek..."   
"No!" Scully interrupted "You couldn't have known. No one could. You couldn't have predicted what would've happened any more than I could've predicted a year ago that I would become pregnant. With you're child no less."   
"I still can't believe we are having a child. It...it...it's amazing. There is just no other word for it. It's something that I thought would only come true in my dreams. You and I are together, we're a couple, we're having a baby...it's amazing."   
"I would've thought the dreams you had about me were more...active"   
"Those aren't dreams, they're fantasies."   
"Oh" Suddenly Scully got up from the couch, grabbed his hands and pulled Mulder to his feet. Mulder's curiosity got the better of him.   
"Where are we going?"   
"To the bedroom to make your fantasies a reality." Scully replied in a low seductive tone. Mulder leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips before proceeding to lead her to the bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning Scully woke up feeling warm and safe. When she opened her eyes she realized Mulder's arms were around her. It was then that she remembered the events of the day before. Mulder is back and he is here to stay. Just thinking that gave her a sense of joy and happiness she hadn't felt in two and a half months. She glanced up to see his face and realized he was wide-awake, staring at her.   
"Hey." she said sleepily   
"Hey. You sleep well?"   
"Better than I have in a long time."   
"Good because we have a lot to do today."   
"Like what?"   
"Well, I have to go to the office to get reinstated, go to the firing range so I can qualify to get my gun, then go back to the office..."   
"Were do I fit into all of this?" Scully interrupted   
"You're coming with me. You expect me to do all that by myself?"   
"No, of course not. Ok I'll come."   
"Good."   
The room was covered in a comfortable silence. They just lay there holding each other close. Mulder wanted to ask Scully a question ever since he found out she was pregnant, but didn't know how to approach the subject. He decided to just blurt it out and see what happened.   
"Dana, do you think we should get married before you start to show. I now you're catholic and they frown upon sex before marriage and I don't want you to lose the respect of your church or family because of me."   
"Fox I don't care what they think about me. I don't want to rush into anything with you. I care too much about you to rush into a marriage with you when we're both not ready yet. If we rushed into a marriage right now it would most probably self-destruct within a year. And if that happened it   
would probably kill me. Besides I think I'd like to have our wedding carrying our child in my arms." she looked up at him to find him smiling.   
"That sounds beautiful."   
"Yes it does." Suddenly Scully got up from the bed then pulled Mulder up also.   
"What are we doing?"   
"We are going to get dressed, get everything you have to do finished, then we are going to go visit my mother. And don't even try to object because she has been almost as worried about you as I have been."   
"Yes ma'am!" He leaned down to whisper in her ear "A good man always knows when he has been beaten." Then he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before he went to the closet where he kept most of his wardrobe ever since he and Scully became a couple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had had a very full, hectic day. They had gotten everything that Mulder had to do completed. He was going to be reinstated as a federal agent for the FBI in a few weeks. They were standing on Mrs. Scully's porch waiting for her to open the door when something caught Mulder's eye. There were two cars in the driveway. He asked Scully about it.   
"Damn! I forgot. Bill is on a three month leave and he and his family are staying here." Mulder was just about to suggest that he should leave when Bill Scully opened the door. At first he didn't see Mulder.   
"Hi Dana! Are you...." Then he saw Mulder "What the hell are you doing here?"   
"I came with Dana." Mulder answered him simply   
"You have no right to be here! After all you've done. I can't believe Dana hasn't thrown you to the curb. You're the reason Dana has been close to death repeatedly. You and your quest have-"   
"Bill that's enough!" Scully interrupted "You have no right! This is my life and I can see whoever I want, do whatever I want and be friends with whoever I want and you have no right to suggest otherwise! Now are you going to let us in or should Fox and I leave now?"   
Bill was shocked, to say the least, from his sister's outburst and by the fact that she used Mulder's first name which he thought no one besides his mother was allowed to do. He didn't even want to think of the fact that Mulder probably had to be really close to someone for him to let them use his first name. He didn't want his sister to leave angry with him so he reluctantly moved to one side and let them in.   
"Bill who is at the..." Mrs. Scully stopped short as soon as she saw Mulder. "Oh my God, Fox." She then went up to him, put her arms around him and gave him a big hug, pissing Bill off even more then he already was, and considering he was already red with anger, that is saying a lot. "Where were   
you? When did you get back? Are you all right?"   
"Mom, Fox came here to visit, not answer questions."   
"It's ok Dana, I knew I'd have to answer these questions eventually, and the sooner the better. The truth is that I don't know where I was. I can't...I can't remember much about my disappearance."   
"Just like when Dana disappeared." Mrs. Scully observed.   
"Yes. I got back about a week and a half ago. I was in the hospital for a week, then a few of my friends came and took me from the hospital. They performed tests on me to determine if anything was wrong. I am perfectly healthy, physically and mentally."   
Bill gave a quick abrupt laugh. "Could've fooled me." He mumbled under his breath.   
Mrs. Scully glared at him before she continued. " Why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll get you something to drink. What do you want to drink, coffee, water, iced tea?" she said, speaking to both Mulder and Scully.   
"Iced Tea" Both Mulder and Scully said in unison. They shared a secret look. They were both thinking of that conversation they had in car on that Tooms case that they solved about eight years ago. They smiled at each other before they realized Mrs. Scully was staring at them.   
"Iced tea would be great thank you Mrs. Scully."   
"No problem. Just make yourself at home." Then she vanished into the kitchen to get their iced tea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
When Mrs. Scully returned with their iced tea, she noticed Bill was sitting in the rocking chair, glaring at Mulder, who was sitting in the love seat with Scully. When she noticed Mulder had his arm around Scully she couldn't help but smile. She had always known that they were in love with   
each other and would one day end up together and she was beginning to wonder if they had FINALLY admitted their feelings for each other and had taken that final leap in their relationship. The only boundary they had left to cross. They had broken the emotional and spiritual boundaries long ago and she wondered if they had finally broken the physical boundaries as well.   
"Here's your iced tea. Straight from the fridge." She said as she handed them their cups. "I understand if you aren't ready, but I'm here if you need to talk." Mrs. Scully said as she sat down on the couch beside them.   
"To be honest with you I don't remember much." Mulder said.   
"Well… why don't you tell us what you do remember." Mrs. Sculy suggested.   
"Ok. I remember there was a light. It looked like a spotlight with people standing underneath it. There was a ship above us. Billy Miles was there along with Theresa, her husband and the rest of the abductees." At this Bill let out a small smirk, but Mulder just ignored it and kept talking.   
"I went into the light and just before it got blinding I saw the bounty hunter."   
"Jesus." Scully remarked   
"Who is the bounty hunter?" Mrs. Scully asked   
"He is someone we have dealt with in the past." Scully says. " He's a government assassin...of sorts."   
"An assassin? What would he be doing with Fox?"   
"I don't know." Scully said worriedly. "Do you remember anything else?"   
"I remember I was being kept in some sort of sell. It was dark and   
damp. I remember being cold and hungry and I missed you...but that's it. The   
next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed. I can't remember anything else. I don't even know if I want to."   
Scully took hold of Mulders hand and entwined her fingers with his, not caring if Bill saw it or not. "It doesn't matter. What you already remember is enough." Mulder gave her a quick smile before changing the subject.   
"So Dana, am I ever going to meet this younger brother of yours or are you going to admit he doesn't exist."   
"Oh...he exists" Scully insisted.   
"Oh really, then explain to me why after nearly eight years I haven't met him."   
"Oh well the answer to that is simple." Mrs. Scully interjected. "Coincidence."   
"That's one hell of a coincidence!"   
"Well with you Fox you never know." Mrs. Scully said and then she had an idea. "Charles is coming to stay with me in two weeks so he'll be here for Christmas. But there will still be a spare room. Why don't you and Dana take the spare room and you could spend Christmas with us."   
"I don't know. It sounds like a family thing."   
"It is." Bill said, speaking up. "And besides that I don't think Dana and Mulder sharing the same room is a good idea." He said glaring at Mulder.   
"Oh Bill don't be silly. Fox and Dana are both adults, and there are two beds. And besides that   
Fox is practically family anyway. Please Fox?"   
"Yeah. Please Fox?" Dana said and both her and her mother looked at him pleadingly.   
"Ok! Just stop staring at me." That being said Bill just glared at Mulder and left the room.   
"Now that that is settled you two should go home and get some sleep. You both look tired." Mrs. Scully observed.   
"We've had a long day." Scully said   
"I imagine you have. Good night Fox, Dana."   
"Goodnight Mrs. Scully."   
"Goodnight Mom. Tell Bill good night for me ok?"   
"Ok." Mrs. Scully said as her daughter and Mulder left. She went to   
the window and watched them walk down the driveway. Mulder stopped Scully before she got in the car. He said something to her and she said something back. Mulder looked around conspiratorially before he leaned down and kissed Scully passionately on the lips. When their lips separated they smiled at each other before getting into the car and driving off.   
I know exactly what they said to each other before they kissed. > Mrs. Scully thought excitedly as she moved away from the window. And it is about damn time! > 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Two weeks later,   
December 24, 2000 

"Are you sure we should tell your family now, I mean, on Christmas Eve with your whole family there including Bill." Mulder asked for the hundredth time. He had been asking the same thing for a week now and it was getting annoying. It seemed that he was even more nervous then Scully. But   
Scully could understand why Mulder was so nervous. When Bill finds out that Mulder got his little sister 'knocked up' all hell is going to break lose, and it's all going to be aimed right at Mulder.   
"Fox we have to. I'm going to start showing soon and if we don't tell them now they will start guessing and someone will eventually get it right and start spreading rumors. I want my family to hear this from our mouths, not from someone who is gossiping about us." Scully said as she pulled into her mother's already full driveway.   
"Ok, so it's decided then. We tell them tonight." Scully could tell he was nervous so she took his hand to comfort him.   
"Everything will be ok." She said   
"I know."   
They knocked on the door and a few seconds later a man about 5'9" with friendly eyes and auburn hair opened the door.   
"Charley!" Scully said as she hugged her little brother.   
"Dana. How have you been?" Charles asked as he released his big sister.   
"I'm fine." When Charley gave her his 'panic face' she decided to rephrase that answer. "I mean it. I'm fine. In fact I'm better than fine. I'm great. What about you?"   
"I'm doing good. My life is not nearly as exciting as yours but it keeps me entertained."   
"Well that's always good. Charley I would like you to meet someone." Scullly said as she took Mulder's hand and introduced the two of them.   
"Charley, this is Fox Mulder, Fox this is my younger brother Charley."   
"Well, It's nice to finally meet you Charley." Mulder said, as he shook the other mans hand.   
"It's nice to meet you too, Fox. I've heard that Bill isn't really   
fond of you but don't worry, it's a rule that anyone who isn't a friend of Bill's is a friend of mine." Charles said with a smile.   
"Well that's good because I don't think I could take two Scully brothers glaring at me every time I walk in a room." Mulder joked. Both   
Scully and Charley laughed at this and Charles led Mulder and Scully into the living room.   
Mulder and Charles hit it off immediately. They were really very much alike Scully noticed. Charles, like Mulder, believed in things science couldn't explain. He isn't as open about his beliefs as Mulder is though. They were just in the middle of a conversation about the Yankees, when trouble with a capital T came down from up stairs. Bill was at the bottom of the stairway and he looked pissed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You know, when you accepted my mother's offer to come here I thought you were just being polite. I didn't actually expect or want you to show up. This is a family occasion, not an occasion where strangers can walk in and do whatever the hell they feel like." Bill practically hollered.   
"Bill! How dare you! Fox is not a stranger, and how dare you imply that he is. And if you really want to be honest, than the simple fact is that Fox is more a part of my family right now than you are."   
"Dana" Mulder warned as he lightly put his hand on her shoulder. Scully looked in Mulder's eyes and seemed to find strength from him, and calm herself as well.   
When she looked back at Bill she was completely calm. "Fox is here as my guest. We came to spend Christmas with the family. If he leaves, I leave. Understand?"   
Bill looked from Charles to Scully then to Mulder, who still had his hand on Scully's shoulder. "Fine." He said reluctantly as he left the room. He just couldn't stand seeing is sister with that jerk. Why couldn't she see through his act? Why couldn't she see he is just using her? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile inside Scully was trying not to lose her temper. "Why is Bill so rude. And what gives him the right. You are as much a part of my family as Bill is. Why can't he see that."   
"Dana, your brother is just looking out for you. That's what big brothers do. He loves you, and he's just trying to protect you."   
"From what, from who? You? When is he going to realize that you are one of the only people I don't need protection from?"   
"Dana, he still thinks I'm the reason for everything that has every happened to you in the last 7 years. He is just trying to protect you so you won't get hurt. That's what older brothers do for their *little* sisters"   
"Shut up Fox, before I get my gun out and shoot you." Scully said as she playfully slapped Mulder's shoulder.   
"Again?" Mulder asked.   
"Yes again." Scully replied   
"Huh? Dana you shot Mulder? when, where? Huh?" Charley asked, more than a little confused.   
"She shot me in the shoulder about 6 years ago. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. It's classified. If we told you anymore we'd have to kill you."Mulder joked.   
"Okay then! I won't ask for details! But I do think we should go in the back yard and help mom. You haven't even said hello to her since you got here. She probably doesn't even know that you two have even arrived." Charley said   
"Ok. Then we better go outside to say hi." Scully said as she ushered Mulder into the backyard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hi Mom." Scully said as she hugged her mom.   
"Hi Dana, How have you been?" Mrs. Scully asked.   
"I'm good, you?"   
"I'm doing great. I'm surrounded by friends and family. What's not to be happy about? It's nice to see you Fox." She said to Mulder.   
"It's nice to be here, Mrs. Scully." he replied   
"Well that's good. After all it is Christmas. Dinner is almost ready. Do you think you two could set the table and get things ready?"   
"Of course." Mulder said as he lead Scully back into the house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inside Mulder and Scully were getting the dishes out of the cupboards and started setting the table. "Dana are you really sure about this? I mean, are you ready?"   
Just then Bill came down the stairs. He over heard the conversation Mulder and Scully were having. Ready for what? Maybe this could explain what's going on with Dana. > He decided that he had a right to know so he hid at the bottom of the staircase where he could both see and hear what was going on, but hey wouldn't be able to see him.   
"Fox we have to tell them. They're going to figure it out sooner or later."   
"I know, but should we really tell them now, on Christmas."   
"When else would we tell them?"   
"I know but I don't want there to be a family fight."   
"There won't be. Mom will be ecstatic, Charles will be happy, and -"   
"And Bill?"   
"Bill will just have to except it." Scully said as she reached for Mulder's hand. "I've finally got everything I want and no one, not our enemies, or the bureau and certainly not Bill, will take it away from me. They will not take you away from me."   
Mulder gave her a smile and she graced him with one of her 100% watt smiles. She walked into his waiting arms and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He put him arms around her petite form and she put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm never letting you go again, Fox."   
"Well that's good because I'm not planning on leaving you, ever. We're forever Dana."   
"Forever." She said, as she looked him in the eyes. Mulder gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before releasing her from his embrace. "We should probably get ready for dinner."   
"Yeah, your right. I'll wash up while you get dressed." Scully said   
"Ok, I'll meet you down here for dinner in a few minutes."   
"K" Scully said as they went their separate ways, Scully to the washroom to wash up and Mulder the bedroom to change.   
What the hell was that all about? Why did Dana hug that flake, and since when did that bastered have the nerve to kiss my little sister? And why did she let him? And what the hell is this forever crap? That sorry son of a bitch better keep his perverted hands off of my little sister! What the hell is going on? > Bill thought. They said something about telling us at dinner. I have a feeling that whatever they are going to say I'm not going to like one bit.> 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time Mulder and Scully were ready for dinner, the food was ready and somehow Mulder and Scully managed to get seats beside each other. They said the Christmas prayer, then passed the food around the table, while talking among themselves. Mulder leaned down to whisper in Scully's ear.   
"So exactly how are we supposed to weasel this into the conversation. Should we start a conversation about babies or should we just blurt it out?" Mulder asked, half joking   
"I don't know, I've never announced anything like this before." Scully whispered back   
"Well we've got to say something if we want to tell them now."   
"I know that. But they are my family. I think it's a little harder for me to announce something like this."   
"I beg to differ. Do you have any idea what your brother is going to do to me?"   
"Which one." Scully joked   
"You know maybe we should wait -" he was cut off by Bill.   
Bill had been dying to know just what was going on and he couldn't wait any longer. He noticed Scully and Mulder whispering to each other and saw his chance to bring the conversation up.   
"Dana, you two seem to be having quite an intense conversation. Care to include the rest of us?"   
The topic was brought up for them. It was now or never.   
"Yes. There is something that we have to tell you."   
"We?" Bill asked   
"Yes, Dana and I have some news that we need to share with you. It's good news. We are very happy about it and we hope you can be happy for us."   
"Well don't keep us all in suspense, tell us the news" Mrs. Scully said excitedly. She was sure that they were going to announce that they had become involved. And she couldn't have been happier. But she was definitely not prepared for what Scully said.   
"I'm...well actually we're" She said gesturing to her and Mulder. "We're going to have a baby. I...I'm pregnant." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bill was the first to react. "WHAT? What the hell do you mean your pregnant?"   
"Just what I said Bill, I'm pregnant."   
"Did that perverted asshole rape you? That's what he did he raped you.So help me god I'll make it so you never touch another women ever again you sick son of a bitch!" Bill practically screamed as he got up from the table and went towards Mulder ready to punch him into confession.   
"Bill! He didn't rape me! Rape implies sexual activity without the other persons knowledge or consent, and believe me Bill he had, and still has for that matter, both me knowledge and my consent. How dare you imply otherwise! And besides that whatever happens between Fox and I is none of your business!   
"None of my business? I'm your brother for Gods sake! So what really happened Dana? He knocked you up and when you found out he ran off. That's what happened. Not this crap about UFO's and aliens. He ran off on you didn't he."   
"No Bill, he didn't run off on me. If you're not ready to accept the fact that aliens abducted him, then think of it as a kidnapping. But there is one thing I'm sure of, he was taken AGAINST HIS WILL! HE DID NOT RUN OFF! And another thing I'm not a little girl. You don't get to choose my friends, or who I sleep with, or who I fall in love with. Is that CLEAR? And there is one thing that I want to make VERY clear to you. I love Fox with all my heart. And he loves with me. We are going to be together no matter what you say, forever. Am I making myself clear?"   
"Dana, getting this mad isn't good for the baby." Mulder said trying to calm her down.   
"Like you'd care." Bill argued   
"As a matter of fact I do care, a lot more then you obviously. Whether you believe it or not, I love Dana and she is caring my child, so you're just going to have to learn to live with it."   
"Why can't you see that he is using you?" Bill asked   
"How DARE- Scully started but was cut of by Mulder   
"Dana don't." Mulder said looking directly in her eyes. "Don't do this." he said as he wiped an errand strand of hair away from her eyes. "Don't."   
Scully seemed to visibly calm down. "Bill , you've made it perfectly clear that you don't accept this, but you're going to have to learn to live with it because no matter what you say or do or how much you complain it won't change anything, and if you continue to act like a spoiled child you will only succeed in losing me. Do you understand?"   
This seemed to finally get through to Bill as he bowed his head in defeat."Fine." he said as he sat back down.   
"Dispite Bills outburst, I couldn't be happier for the two of you." Mrs Scully said as she got up to hug her daughter. "I just wish there was an announcement about your relationship before the announcement of your pregnancy,but I guess I can't have it both ways."   
Everybody at the table, except Bill, congratulated them on their new baby.After, everyone sat down to finish dinner as they chatted about baby names and living arangements and childhood stories. Everyone except Bill who didn't talk for the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day went pretty smoothly. Everyone got up at about seven and they exchanged gifts. Bill still didn't talk much, even though he seemed to have cooled down a lot since last night.   
They chatted and watched Christmas movies for most of the day.At dinner they listened to Christmas music and went around the table, telling everyone what they are thankful for this Christmas.   
"I am thankful to have family and friends under one roof celebrating Christmas the way it should always be celebrated." Mrs Scully started. They went all around the table and even Bill said something he was thankful for. Scully and Mulder were the last ones to say something.   
"I'm thankful to have Fox here safe and sound with me and for our baby, who is hopefuly happy and healthy"   
"I'm thankful for our baby and for Dana, for all that she has done for me, and is to me and for what she will always mean to me."   
After Mulder had finished they ate dinner and chatted about Christmas's past. After dinner Mulder and Scully helped with the dishes and then got ready to leave.   
"Leaving so soon?" Mrs Scully asked.   
"Yeah. By the time we get home and unpack it'll be late, so we should leave now."   
"Ok. Marry Christmas Dana, Fox."   
"Merry Christmas Mrs. Scully."   
"Merry Christmas Mom, I love you."   
"I love you too. Drive safe." Mrs Scully said as Mulder and Scully left.   
When they got outside Mulder commented "This was a wounderful Christmas Dana."   
"Yes it was."   
"We really are going to be able to do this aren't we." Mulder said as more of a statement than a question.   
"Yes we will." Dana replied   
"I love you Dana."   
" I love you too Fox, Forever."   
"Forever." Mulder repeated as he took her hand in his and they walked to the car, walked forward to their future, together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

THE END 


End file.
